isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Japan
}} iSurv1vor Japan — Fans vs. Favorites 2 (commonly known as iSurv1vor: Fans vs. Favorites 2) is the twentieth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. As with , the first season to have the "Fans vs. Favorites" subtitle, this season features twelve returning contestants from previous iSurv1vor competitions opposing twelve new players. The theme of the season will be based around Samurai and Feudalism and is the first season since to premiere with 24 players. Production Sandros confirmed the intention of hosting the series' third All-Stars game in January 2013 during production of though the date had been pushed back to 2014 to allow a break in Production after . Kirin will return to host iS Live! taking over from Jared & José and acting as an assistant to Sandy. Adrian could not commit due to work and did not audition. Due to the surge of interest in , the possibility of the third All Stars was placed on hold to allow room for a second Fans vs. Favorites or an entirely new cast. Sandy announced during the casting call for India Sandy confirmed the location and subtitle on October 12th, 2013. The application process has been retooled and are known as auditionshttp://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/thread/3/auditions?page=1#scrollTo=3 for both new and former players which began December 2nd, 2013 and ended December 16th of the same year for Favorites however Fan auditioning is still ongoing. At the reunion, iS Alumni Heeral ( ) & Stephen ( & ) revealed that Production will recruit former applicants to the series who were cut and a twist involving Battle of the Sexes (absent since ) implying four tribes (Male Fans, Male Favorites, Female Fans, Female Favorites) though this was later debunked as Sandy has confirmed 7 male and 5 female favorites for the cast (including 4 alternates) on December 16th, 2013. Castaways : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Favorite | |- |} Trivia * is the 4th "versus" style season following , and ** This is the series second Fans vs. Favorites following on from which happened eight seasons prior. * The 300th person will be voted out of this season following Heather ( and ) and Erin ( & ) References External Links Category:Seasons